User blog:Valremathras/Late Night with a Devilish Mind :TheDoctorTenGrinch
(Hey everyone, Devil here with the first episode of Late Night with a Devilish Mind. My brand new talk show blog series that I announced months back is finally here to premiere on the wiki! I hope you all enjoy it and huge thanks to Grinch for being a part of the show.) Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for a... Late Night with a Devilish Mind! (The crowd applauds as the show opens and Valremathras walks onto the stage, smiling and waving as he walks to this desk and sits down.) Val: Hello, everybody. My name is Valremathras and welcome to A Late Night with a Devilish Mind! (The audience cheer again and clap.) Val: My guest tonight is a great friend of mine. I've known him for a long time and is an incredible bloke to speak to. He will also be my opponent at EWWF's WikiLash as well for the EWWF Championship and is a great rap battle writer. Please give it up for TheDoctorTenGrinch! (The crowd cheers as Grinch enters the stage and sits down as he waves to everyone. He shakes hands with Valremathras.) Grinch: Hi everybody! Val: Grinch, great to see you. How you doing? Grinch: Doing pretty good. It's a Saturday, which means less school work for me and more free time. Val: Saturdays are my favorite days. So, how does it feel to be the first guest on A Late Night with a Devilish Mind? Grinch: I'm honored. Its also interesting because I set the bar for how these interviews go. It'll be fun to see if other people are more interesting than me Val: Yep. That is true. I've chosen a great first guest after a lot of thought. With a bit of luck, this show will become as popular as a certain other show host who seems to have stopped his one after I begged him to get me on it. (Valremathras coughs Dammit Jake. and the audience and Grinch laughs.) Val: So, Grinch. You've been a tremendous rap battle writer. And your latest one was one of my favourites with it being The Crow against The Undertaker. How'd it feel writing that masterpiece? Grinch: 'Thank you for calling it a masterpiece holy cow. But it was really nice writing it It's always easier to write a battle off of people you know. And I absolutely love the Crow and the Undertaker. So everything came off pretty easily compared to others. '''Val: '''Agreed. Two fantastic characters that are indeed ''phenomenal. '''(The audience cheers and clap again.) Val: Now of course, you being a wrestling fan and WrestleMania 34 was last month, what were your thoughts on this year's Showcase of the Immortals? Grinch: I liked it a lot. I know there's been a lot of mixed opinions on it. But I really liked it. Charlotte vs Asuka was great, I loved Rousey/Angle vs Triple H/Stephanie, and even the AJ/Nakamura match was okay just because of the low blow after. Val: 'That really stunned me, the low blow. I think AJ's testicles are pretty much dead now after what's been happening on SmackDown and the Greatest Royal Rumble. '(The audience laughs.) Grinch: That low blow has set SmackDown as the A-Show for the Shakeup. Having Daniel Bryan and AJ as top faces with Shinsuke, Miz and Samoa Joe as top heels, absolutely fantastic. Val: Exactly. SmackDown has defined itself as the IT show. (The audience cheer again and clap widly.) Val: Now, you've been on the wiki for quite some time. A few years, of course. Do you have any friends you wanna shoutout to? Grinch: Shout out to Neo, Nail, Drak, Legion, Clock (rip) and Assy. (The audience cheer again.) Val: Yep. Shout out to all those and of course, Clock who unfortunately left the wiki earlier this week and was a great friend and will be missed, we will never forget you, brother. (Val claps for Clock and the audience join in.) Val: With a bit of luck, we might get all those on the show one day, eh? Grinch: Yeah! That'd be really fun. Val: Indeed. Now of course, our friendship has been really awesome. And for my 5th year anniversary, you helped me write Devilish in my Mind, a parody of Judas by Fozzy. What was it like working with me on that parody? Grinch: Ooh. This leads to music and I'd love to talk about that. I loved it. Fozzy finally seems to have broken out and it was so fun because that song fit you very well. Val: I agree. Cause I let out a lot of stuff in that parody and it is my masterpiece and I'm proud I did with help from one of my greatest friends. (The audience cheer as Val and Grinch fistbump.) Val: Now of course, let's talk about what's happening at WikiLash. Grinch: Oh yes. I'm excited for our match. Val: Me, too. And after winning the title from Drak at WikiMania, I know wrestling against you is gonna be a tough bout. Now, of course, you did suffer a foot injury prior to WikiMania which meant you were out of action for WikiMania but now that you're cleared for WikiLash, what's your training been like to get around that foot injury? Grinch: I've been limited with training. So I've been training mostly with the upper body. Striking and submissions using my arms. Val: Good idea. Cause leg and foot work would be a nightmare with your condition. Let's give Grinch a round of applause for going through hell for this match. (The audience cheer and clap for Grinch and Grinch bows.) Val: And of course, even though you were unable to compete, you still were able to share a ring with me at WikiMania after my title win with a good old hug. How'd it feel to share the ring with me after that? Grinch: ''' I loved it. It was nice to be up there. Crutches and all. '''Val: '''Yeah, took me back to WrestleMania XX after *cough* won the World Heavyweight Championship and Eddie Guerrero came out to congratulate him. '''Grinch: Benoit, haha. He's not Voldemort or Killgrave. Gotta mention his name. Val: Oh yeah. Even though what he did was wrong, I'll still remember him as the great wrestler he was. (The audience cheer.) Val: Now, of course the wiki has been quite quiet since ERB has been on hiatus for a long time, what do you reckon it'll take other than ERB to make it more active again? Grinch: '''Honestly, ERB has to come back And even so. I still think that the wiki is still active. Just not on the wiki. The Skype groups are semi active. And the Discord servers are thriving. '''Val: Oh yeah, good thing I made the wrestling discord for our friends Drak, Jake and all that. Grinch: 'Yeah. Plus I'm in a few other servers. Discord is fun. '''Val: '''Agreed. Give it up for Discord! '(The audience cheer for Discord.) Val: Now of course, there's a new Avengers movie out called Infinity War. Have you seen it, yet? Grinch: '''I haven't. But I know the spoilers... most of them. '''Val: Oh good. So you know what happens when... (Broadcast is interrupted for a few moments. It then returns.) Val: 'And that's that. '(Val gets notice about the loss of signal.) Val: Wait, what?! (Val leans back in his chair, embarrassed as the audience laughs.) Val: Well, it seems we lost our signal when talking about Infinity War. Something about Spoiler-Free network or something. (The audience burst out with laughter as well as Grinch.) Val: '''Well, I'll be damned. But if anyone hasn't seen Infinity War,go see it. It is that amazing! '''Grinch: '''You have to see it. '''Val: Indeed. Now Grinch, do you have any future projects you wanna share for us? Grinch: '''I have a few battles coming out soon. I'm formatting one as we speak. It's my favorite that I've ever written. '''Val: Cool! Wanna give us any clues? Grinch: 'France will be proud. '(The audience go Ooooh! as Val makes an amazed expression.) Val: Wow! Looking forward to seeing how it plays out. (Val gets a notice in his earpiece.) Val: Well, folks. We just got notice that our live performers are here. Please welcome, to play a single from their album Judas, please welcome FOZZY! (The audience cheer and Grinch goes YESS! and the camera cuts to Fozzy performing Judas live.) ''' Fozzy - Judas '''(The audience cheer after the performance and the camera cuts back to Val and Grinch.) Val: '''Alright, what a performance from Fozzy from their album, Judas which is on Itunes and Spotify so go check it out! I never knew how great of a singer Chris Jericho was, eh Grinch? '''Grinch: It's crazy how good he is. I love Painless. Val: Oh yeah. A tremendous song with over 2 million views on YouTube. (The audience cheer.) Val: Well, folks, that's all the time we have for. I wanna thank Grinch once again who you'll get to see in action at WikiLash against me, the EWWF Champion. Is there anything you wanna say about that before we finish up here? Grinch: I hope to become champ. You're going down! (The audience go Ooooh! from Grinch's shot at Valremathras, who makes an amazed expression.) Val: 'Oh really? '(Val takes out his EWWF Championship and puts it over his shoulder.) Val: WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BROTHER! (The audience cheer widly for Val's comeback.) Val: When I'm done with you, you're gonna get these virtual hands and they're gonna kick your candy ass! And that's the bottoom line, because a Devilish Mind said so! Now can you dig that, sucka?! (The audience wooo and cheer as he raises his title up high and then does a spinaroonie as the audience keep on cheering.) Val: Ladies and gentlemen, you've been a great audience. WikiLash is on PPV on the 6th of May. Huge thanks to Grinch for being here tonight. My name is Valremathras and thanks for being part of a... (Everyone joins in saying ''Late Night with a Devilish Mind!")'' Val: 'Goodnight, everybody! '(The show then ends with Val and Grinch shaking hands as the crowd cheers and the lights go off.) End. (And there ya go. Apologies if the formatting is a bit off, I pasted this several times due to a few errors. If you wanna be on Late Night with a Devilish Mind, then feel free to contact me on my message wall. Thanks for reading.) Category:Blog posts